Chiste local
by Perdida
Summary: Cuando lo cuentas así, nada tiene sentido. Advertencia: contiene slash


**Titulo: Chiste local.**

**Resumen: Cuando lo cuentas así, nada tiene sentido. **

**Draco.**

**Tijuana Sound Machine**

Es difícil explicar la malacopa. O tal vez toda la vida de Draco es una malacopa, una serie de decisiones malas, espeluznantes, con una serie de consecuencias aun peor, que en retrospectiva se veían como la mejor opción. Esto es lo que pasa por la mente de Draco. Una gran lista de todas las veces que se ha equivocado, un aviso de todas las que le faltan. Aun así el cuerpo de Potter se contonea bien, lo cual es el primer error. Luego en su lista aparecerá enmarcado y podrá vislumbrar que Potter no se mueve nada bien, que no es más que una maraña de músculos enredados peor que su cabello. ¡Malacopa!

**End of the world.**

Hay que justificarlo. Su mente explotaría si no lo hace. Pansy le aseguro que no había otra manera de obtener un aumento más que lograr que su Jefe se pasara la noche de su vida, como solo lo saben hacer un par de lacras. Lamentablemente el Jefe o es tímido o no confía en ellos, o de plano esta mal, mal de la cabeza, y decide traer a su amigo.

Ok. Cuando lo pone así no suena tan raro. Así que se recuerda que el problema siempre fue que son Weasley y Potter. Quien están tan a disgusto como ellos.

"Podría quitarme la ropa" dice Pansy.

"Dios Pansy. Eso nunca, nunca es la solución"

Weasley tiene una cara como que está en total desacuerdo. Y entonces el estomago de Draco decide morirse de plano. Dios. 5 minutos y ya está en el suicidio espontaneo.

Potter salva la noche, como es su costumbre.

"¿Eso es aguardiente reserva especial gigante? Oh dios. Pensé que Hagrid bromeaba"

**Du hast**

Los hábitos se pierden difícilmente. Así que Draco no ve porque ser amable con Potter. Muchísimo menos con reseca. Muchísimo menos porque, al ver como la cara de Potter se ilumina al ver a Weasley a primera hora, mientras se sirve el cereal favorito de Draco, que le tomo al menos 5 meses encontrar, y besa tiernamente a Pansy. Esas cosas no le pertenecen a Potter, ni siquiera sabe que significan realmente, y ahí está el idiota robándoselas.

Lo odia. Aun no sabe si lo que pasó anoche es razón para odiarlo más o odiarse a sí mismo. Decidí que el hecho de que Potter le dé razones para odiarse a sí mismo es suficiente razón para odiar aun más a Potter.

Solución Sencilla.

Cierra los ojos y aspira. Y se encierra en su cuarto, dejando a Potter haciendo conversación con Pansy en una cocina demasiado diminuta como para ser pagada por tres personas. La venganza toma tiempo y no es algo que debe ser planeado con resaca.

**Punkrocker**

Lección numero del mundo post-Voldemort: es importante tener amigos. De esos que se ríen de tu cabello, pero aun así lo sostienen cuando vomitas entrañas en el Bar más de mala muerte en todo Knocturn Alley.

"Creo que podemos caer más bajo" dice Pansy con confianza, viendo estante tras estante de botellas sin sello.

"Creo que esto es un plan elaborado para volverme Buga. No funciona así Pansy. La sexualidad no te cambia dependiendo de cuanto alcohol consumas"

"Seña de que jamás fuiste a una fiesta con los Hufflepuff"

Draco la mira incrédulo.

"¿Hufflepuffs?"

"Dios, Draco. Créeme que no entra ni en el top ten de Decisiones estúpidas de la escuela".

Lo cual viola las reglas. Este es un ejercicio en adquirir apatía. Así que le toca a Draco remediarlo, toma de su mano, y apunta a las botellas.

"Pues entonces es hora de crear mejores errores".

La sonrisa de Pansy es brillante.

**Pansy.**

**I feel it all (remix)**

Hay pequeños momentos en que uno esta seguro de que hay un cierto sentido en el universo. Las cosas son demasiado perversas como para ser el azar. Para Pansy el azar no tiene gracia, así que se contenta en pesar en estas situaciones como una prueba más de que la crueldad del universo es parte de su lado justiciero.

"Tómalo o déjalo"

Weasley la mira fijamente. Agita el mandil, de manera que esper,a sea tentadora. En si lo que es tentador es que es el único que ha dicho que si. Todos los demás, vieron el apellido, se acordaron de los rumores –ciertos, claro- y la sacaron groseramente de sus establecimientos. Como si no supieran que no hay nada mejor que el morbo para atraer clientes nuevos a un lugar. O tal vez a la gente que se regordea de haber estado en el lado indicado de la guerra –fría-.

"¿Tienes revistas que hojear?"

Weasley señala toda una pared.

**Gortoz A raz**

Una cosa es ver el fin, ver a un loco sediento de sangre, pedir la suya, y saber que no importa lo que uno haga, todo va a terminar mal. En ese momento decidió sacrificar al mesías. A final de cuenta, para eso estaba.

Otra cosa totalmente es ver a su mejor amigo desplomarse ante sus piernas. A Draco nunca le ha gustado llorar enfrente de los demás.

Pero esta es una nueva vida. Con nuevas reglas.

Ese era el punto.

Ron está detrás de ella. Ha hecho té. La experiencia le dice que le quedara demasiado amargo. No sabe que decir realmente.

Y sabe que el problema fue pensar que las reglas cambian si uno deja de seguirlas. La manera en que Draco se ahoga en su propio dolor se lo recuerda.

Quizás siga ella.

Weasley no dice palabra alguna. Se debate entre que pieza mover. Su mejor amigo, o la chica que conoce hace seis meses. Draco presiona con fuerza contra sus brazos, se aferra a ella.

"No seas idiota Weasley".

Ron deja el té, a un lado de ellos, y desaparece.

**Iberoamérica**

Pansy no lo describe como valentía, aunque sabe perfectamente que es como Ron lo ve. Para ella, todo esto no es más que pragmatismo puro. Si el mundo te escupe, ¿para qué llorar? Mejor saludarlo, con tu mejor dedo, poner una gran sonrisa y lograr que los bastardos se retuerzan por dentro.

Es una de las razones por las cuales adora que Potter se una a su pequeño grupo. Pervertir al mesías le produce gran satisfacción. Y por lo tanto le produce una gran satisfacción a Ron. Un día le explicara cómo funciona lo del pragmatismo.

Mejor aun. Draco empieza a silbar en las mañanas. A veces hasta compone canciones.

**Paint it black.**

Ser la hija buena le salió caro. Ser los hijos buenos les salió caro. Lo ve en las caras de los demás. En los susurros. Había un cuento parecido. A final de cuentas el emperador sigue sin ropas. ¿O era sobre el muggle que vendía a sus hijos por coles? Y esperan que uno los respete.

Draco lo toma a mal. Sin la opinión de los demás, ¿no existe? Es un juego delicado, de espejos y reflejos.

Hay que sobrevivir. Hay que ver la oportunidad. Buscar el bar lo suficiente malo donde no los escupan. Después de todo, hay que aprovechar la extraña libertad de una mala reputación.

**Kitty**

Pansy se da cuenta rápidamente que el único lugar donde la gente no te juzga, ni por instante es, detrás del mostrador de una Sex Shop. Probablemente porque están ocupados juzgándose internamente como para acomodarle un espacio.

Le da más gusto cuando reconoce a alguien. Incluso de si es de los que susurran pestes a su paso por Diagon Alley. Y asienten cuando la ven entrar a Knocturn, como si no hubiera otro lugar para ella. Bien que saben, que las leyes Mágicas le prohíben al tipo de establecimientos que Weasley ha creado de estar a menos de 20 metros cerca de Diagon.

"La comida también es mejor de esta lado. ¿Extraño no?" Se pregunta una tarde Weasley.

**Ron Weasley.**

**Mr. Brightside**

Hermione se lo toma a mal, pero no realmente. En la mente de Ron, cree, fervientemente que lo suyo con Hermione no es más que un juego donde cada acción es una excusa no solo para decepcionarla, sino para probar que su cariño es una excusa mas para cambiar.

Harry…

Bueno, esa es más difícil. Harry tiene un plan, aunque lo niegue. Sabe perfectamente como acaba el guion. Sospecha que Ginny es una parte importante del final correcto. Sospecha también que el papel no le queda del todo bien, pero hay cosas en que los hermanos, y más importante, los amigos, no deben de meterse.

A George. Bueno. Es la primera sonrisa que se le ve.

'Es perfecto'.

Su madre gracias a dios, esta demasiado en shock para comentar. Pero su padre le brinda un increíble apoyo cargando caja tras caja de vibradores.

**All these things that I've done**

Es mentira que Ron no examina las cosas. Calumnias propiciadas por Hermione, ya que a veces es mejor pensar que uno es un poco lento a que tal vez, solo tal vez, haya cosas que Ron de plano prefiere no ver. Lo que pasa es que en el fondo Ron quería algo solo para él. Suficiente con ser el miembro menos brillante de una familia llena de Personajes, así con Mayúscula. A veces hubiera deseado ser chica, y no tanto por toda las fantasías de promiscuidad, lesbianismo y cerveza gratis (aunque debe preguntarle a Hermione).

Por eso está aquí. Viendo el trago. Examinando. Viendo a Malfoy hacer el ridículo en la pista mientras trata de seguir los movimientos de Harry.

Hay veces en que todo hombre, enfrenta sus fotos viejas y se da cuenta de la triste realidad: todos somos estúpidos en la escuela. Hay momentos para todo.

Malfoy trata, en serio, de seguir los movimientos de Harry.

Ron sonríe para sí. Y hace lo que nadie espera.

El primer paso es el sencillo. Además está harto de compartir. Todo lo que quería era un amigo para él solo.

**Pachuco.**

Lo del depa fue raro. En realidad Ron, en algún momento, entre las siestas de historia de la magia y salvar al mundo, pensó que siempre serian él, Harry y Hermione en un depa típico muerto de hambre demasiado lejos de Diagon y demasiado cerca de Muggles, lo cual siempre baja los precios, pero en que al menos dos estantes fueran completamente suyos.

Lamentablemente tanto Hermione como Harry son demasiado exitosos para tomar esa ruta. Además, Hermione es demasiado lista, y ya sospecha un poco de que se trata todo. A pesar de no hablarle.

Ron suspira.

Pansy señala que el baño no tiene fugas. Y la cocina casi no tiene cucarachas.

"Hay tres cuartos en este departamento Pansy"

Ella lo mira con escozor.

"Obvio Weasley. Ni tu ni yo preparamos una Poción anticruda decente".

(Maybe)

**Ingrata tacuva**

Hermione decidió que la mejor manera de lidiar con la situación era retirarle la palabra y llevar toda la comunicación a través de Harry. Ya sea porque descubrió, tras 7 años de aventuras, que esta es la mejor manera de lidiar con el conflicto o porque de plano cree que tener a Harry visitando el distrito rojo de Knocturn al menos una vez por semana es buena idea.

Las ventas del profeta han aumentado, casualmente.

Incluso le dio tarjetas a Harry con puntos clave sobre que decir. Lo cual no fue gran cosa, ya que Harry se distrajo al ver el primer estante.

"Merlin".

"Hay de todas las perversiones en la viña del Señor, Harry" responde Ron calmadamente. Porque duh. Además. No es la primera persona de su vida privada que visita su tienda. En realidad es pan comido después de sus padres. No es el tipo de cosas por las cuales Harry te juzga.

La campana sueña y Harry brinca. Parkinson entra con una sonrisa, un Malfoy y comida china. Su sonrisa no cambia ni un ápice cuando ve a Harry, totalmente en pánico en el mostrador.

"Pansy,te recuerdo que alertar al Profeta de chismes no es un bono del trabajo" Le dice Ron con mucha calma.

Son del dolor. (Fatboy Slim, Praise you)

Cinco minutes Gloria Trevi (HIps don't lie, Shakis)

Baracutana aterciopelados.(tunak tunak tun)


End file.
